Mrs Evans - Mr Evans?
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: Mrs. Evens the DWMA Soul Theory teacher, with the piercing green eyes and always armed with a book, is out sick. And who does she send as the substitute? Just the coolest Death Scythe ever!


Mrs. Evans - Mr. Evans?

Disclaimer-I do not own the original characters of Soul Eater. Thank you.

Chatter echoed through the class room. Girls talking about the latest trends, boys talking about last night's game. The bell had rung about five minuets ago, but the teacher had still not arrived. That unnerved some students because Mrs. Evans was never late.

Mrs. Evans, with piercing green eyes and always armed with a book. She was a woman to be feared. Some of the older students even said she was scarier than the dissection obsessed teacher who used to teach Soul Theory. Not that Mrs. Evans was a bad teacher, it was just you liked her or you hated her. The girls leaned more towards the like side, while the boys who often got the spine of a book to the head despised her.

The time in which the room went from a circus to voices to completely silent when the class room door opened belonged in the record book. But when the students turned to look at the door, it wasn't Mrs. Evans that came in, but a person who looked completely different. For starters it was a man. His clothing was professional like Mrs. Evans, a blood red button up with a loose black tie. He seemed around the same age as the regular teacher as well, but unlike Mrs. Evans he had stark white hair and eyes that matched his shirt.

After a few minuets of staring the students finally realized who the man actually was. A collective gasp was let out and excited whispers filled the room. The day had just gone from boring to super cool. Mrs. Evans was absent and the substitute teacher was a Death Scythe, the Last Death Scythe, the youngest Death Scythe ever!

The chatter quickly filled the class room once more. Girls talking about how attractive looking the Death Scythe was, boy talking about how one day they'd be as cool as him. The man cleared his throat loudly and the chatter hushed once more.

"Cool. I'm Soul Eater and I'll be your substitute teacher today."

"Where's Mrs. Evans?" Asked a Japanese girl raising her hand in the front of the class.

"She got a bad case of food poisoning. Ate some bad sushi and can't even lift a finger without throwing up."

The girls faces twisted in disgust and the rowdy boys started laughing. "That's pretty stupid. Who would ever willingly eat raw fish?!" The boys chorus of laughter grew louder. "If she hadn't she would be here and we don't want that do we?" Shouted another boy.

"And what makes her such a bad teacher?" Soul Eater asked scowling.

"She's not a bad teacher, it just that she's super violent and scary. Always hitting us with dictionaries." Answered another kid.

"Mrs. Evans is always yelling too. And she writes way to many things on the board." Some of the girls had joined the conversation.

"Yes, I am familiar with the 'Maka Chop'." Soul said subtly rubbing his tender skull. "She was always an over achiever in school too."

"Wait, you knew her?" Some of the kids were astonished. The coolest Death Scythe knew the abusive teacher? He went to school with her. What were the two like then?

"Yes. Now," Soul smacked his had down on the teacher desk. "I'm new at this, so I assume I'll start by writing my name on the board, correct." Soul turned to erase whatever was on it and write his name at the top with his most professional writing. He smirked, the black board read 'Mrs. Evans' in a familiar loopy style. "I'll never get tired of seeing that." Soul said to himself.

When Soul turned back to the class he wore an insane grin. "Ok class since I don't know the lesson plan we're just gonna learn what I learned when I was in this class. Human dissection. Now which one of you little punks wanna be my test subject?" In a flash of light Soul had turned his arm from the elbow down to a black and red blade which he held out menacingly.

All the students gulped. Soul had only erased one letter on the black board. Only one 's' was smeared. The board now read…

'Mr. Evans'.

Soul laughed as the kids all trembled and caught a nervous sweat. They looked terrified. That was good. No one insults Maka Evans and gets away with it.


End file.
